I Think I'll Keep You
by KasumiLeeLuvAnime
Summary: A short Beyond one shot. Just my twisted mind being even more twisted by my love for B. R&R. Rated for blood, slight sexual themes and Beyond being himself. Im working on a sequel as we speak.


I was laying on my back looking up at the stars, all alone. Any killer that would come for me was welcome. My body would be great addition to any collection. My eyes were huge, and the color of the sea at night. I had long black hair that hung down to my waist, and had the reddest of red streaks in it. It looked like I had rivers of blood through my hair. I was pale as the moonlit sand, and thin. If you presses my side with enough pressure then you can feel my ribs. I had long spider like limbs. I was curvy, but not to so. I was a doll. A doll of destruction. I had a knife strapped to my thigh, under my gossamer skirt. I was bare footed, and had a tight black tee with a leather jacket over it. I sigh, and play with a strand of my hair that was falling over my eyes. I hear footsteps and I jump up and turn around. Nothing. "Parinoid bitch." I mutter to myself. I sigh, and start to walk towards the swings, and they were creaking in the breeze."Oh, spooky!" I sarcasticly say. "God how clique." I sit down and start to swing slowly back and forth. I hear the sound of a knife hitting rock. I knew the sound well. I jump up and start to walk backwards away from the sound. I said I wanted to die, but the possibility of it scared me. I hit something hard, and I turn around only to find a tree. "Stupid girl." I yell at myself. I curl up in ball on the ground, taking out my knife and slicing my wrist, not enough to make me bleed to death, but enought to make me gasp in pain. I smile, and lean my head against the trunk of the tree. I look up when I hear footsteps. A tall man in a black long sleeved shirt and jeans was coming towards me. He wore no shoes, and had black messy hair and red eyes. And in his hand he carried a large knife. I stared at him, my eyes following his movements. I stare up at him, my expression curious and grave. He leans down over me, and I feel the cold metal pressed to my skin. stare back at him defiantly. He scowls, and looks down at my arm. I see his eyes flash at the blood trickling down my fingers. He takes my wrist in his hand and brings the cut to his mouth. I wimper as his tounge runs over it. He then presses his lips to it, sucking, drawing the blood from the wound. I try and pull away from him, making him grip my arm harder. Then I realized how good it felt. I try not to groan. He finally pulls away. He presses my back hard to the tree, feeling the bark dig into my back. I wince in pain. I see his eyes flash as I wimper in pain. He grabs my neck, and pulls me up. I gasp, and he slams me into the tree. I slide down some, bringing the back of my shirt up. I feel the bark scratch my skin. He throws me to the ground, my elbows scrap the ground. I look to see blood staining my skin. I feel fingers wrap around my waist and I am thrown over onto my back, again scraping me. He strandles my waist, holding his blade to my neck. "Who are you?" I ask. He stares down at me. "What? Never been asked your name before?" I ask. He smirks. "Its Beyond Birthday." he says quietly. I look up at him, my eyes wide. He smirks, and leans down pressing his lips hard to mine, bruising them. He bites my lip hard enough to draw blood. I gasp, in pain and pleasure, and he takes his advantage. I tast the metallic taste of blood. Not a bad taste. He had one hand holding his knife, the other holding the back of my neck. Mine atomaticly move to grip his hair tightly. I feel the cold metal press to the skin at the top of my shirt. It slips under the fabric and I hear the threads rip. I feel the cold air bite my skin, raising goose bumps. I feel the two halves of my shirt being pulled away from each other. He lifts me up by the back of my neck. I start to struggle a little, and he smirks. He pulls my shirt and jacket off in one quick rough movment. He slams me back to the ground his knife at my stomach. I stare up at him. I quickly realize that he was actually quite gorgeous. Well if I was gonna die I was gonna die with a hot guy on top of me. He slices a line down my the middle of my stomach. I moan in pain. Okay ow. I see him eye the scars covering my hips. "Did you do that to yourself?" he asks. "Yes. Why the hell do you care?" I say. He only smirks evily and grabs one of the halves of my shirt. He uses it to tie my hands together. It was tied so tight that I could feel my blood being cut off. He runs his fingers over my scars, almost admiring them. "What could you possibly be thinking about." I say, rolling my eyes. I see him smirk slightly, his eyes flashing. "You." he says softly. I furrow my brow. "Why?" I ask. He chuckles darkly. He leans down, so that his lips were next to my ear. "I'm trying to figure out what to do with you." he says. It was strangly seductive. An unvolitary shiver runs down my spin. He smirks. He places his fingers on certain places on my neck. "And what desition have you come to?" I whisper. His lips still by my ear, he whispers. "I think I'll keep you." As he says that, he presses those spots on my neck and my world goes black... for now. 


End file.
